1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tricycle pushing devices and more particularly pertains to a new tricycle pushing device for pushing a child's tricycle therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tricycle pushing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tricycle pushing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,240; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,494; U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,030; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,348; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,090; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,124.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tricycle pushing device. The inventive device includes an elongate shaft having opposite proximal and distal ends with a pushing head coupled to the distal end of the shaft. The pushing head has a generally U-shaped upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion of the pushing head comprises a spaced apart and substantially parallel pair of elongate fingers defining a generally U-shaped slot therebetween designed for receiving therein a rear post of a tricycle. The lower portion of the pushing head has front, intermediate and rear regions. The front and rear regions are spaced apart from one another to define a space therebetween designed for receiving therein a perimeter lip downwardly depending from a foot kick plate of a tricycle.
In these respects, the tricycle pushing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pushing a child's tricycle therewith.